The Romani Diaries
by moneychex
Summary: Romani's just a hard working little girl at Romani's Ranch, so what's going through her mind during the events of Majora's Mask?
1. A New Friend

** Author's Note**

Well it's another attempt at a fanfiction from me. I was playing Majora's Mask and after I did the Romani Ranch quest, I went back on the final day. When I read the dialogue between Romani and Cremia and how Cremia was going to give Romani her first drink of "milk" it got me thinking, I wonder what's going through the head of Romani? So here we are, some stuff has been changed, but the plot is basically the same from the games. Enjoy, The Romani Diaries.

"Damn" Cremia said.

"It's still there I ask?" I say.

"Yeah Romani, well looks like it's another day of no business" Cremia sighs.

Its been a few days since a giant rock has blocked people from coming to our ranch. My sister tells me some bad people came along and put it there.

"When do you think the rock will go away?" I ask.

"I don't know, come on let's go check on the cows."

I gulped, it's around the time of the year...when "they" take our cows away! But my sister doesn't think they are real, but I know what I see, they are real! She must notice the concern on my face.

"Romani, "they" don't exist. It was just some bandits who stole our cows." She tells me, I want to believe her, but I can't.

"Whatever you say, I know what I saw though." I tell her.

"Well, all the cows look alright, why don't we go check on the horse?" She asks me.

The horse. When that giant rock appeared, the horse appeared along with it.

"Hey, I know a song that can call horses if you have a good bond with them, wanna hear it?" Cremia asks me.

"Really, yeah!" I say.

She sings this really beautiful song, I think I got the hang of it. When I sing it, the horse comes up to me as if I was its owner or something.

"She really seems to like you already!" Cremia says with a smile.

I laughed. I never really got to make many friends, we've lived on this ranch for our whole lives, and when daddy went away, there's just been more and more work to do.

Later in the day, we were eating some supper. I wanted a glass of milk, but my sister says it's for adults.

"Why is the milk for adults only?" I ask.

"Umm, well, think of it as a special kind of drink, in celebration for becoming an adult." She responds

It didn't really answer my question but I just shrug it off.

Suddenly our door opens, and in steps a boy with a blonde hair, and green clothes.

"Hi, I noticed there was a rock in the way and..."

"The rock's gone now!? That means we can finally start delivering the milk! Oh I'm sorry, I'm Cremia and that's my sister Romani, welcome to Romani's Ranch!" Cremia says.

I examine the boy. Green tunic, sword and shield, with a fairy, he's obviously not from around here.

"Hi, you're pretty cute." The words leapt right out of my mouth, what came over me?

"Now Romani, that's no way to treat a guest." She says, trying to act all serious.

"It's okay, I'm just passing by." The boy says.

"My name is Link by the way."

"What an interesting name." Cremia says.

"Romani, I have some stuff to work on, why don't you show Link around the ranch?" Cremia asks me.

I'm surprised, she's the one who normally shows people around the ranch, I guess she see's I've been working hard lately and wants to give me a break.

"Okay!" I says as I jump up from the table and walk towards Link.

"Grasshopper" I say.

"What?" Link looks confused.

"I'm going to call you Grasshopper!" I say.

"Why?" Link asks.

"Because you wear green...and you move springy like a grasshopper." I say.

The more and more we talk, I really start to enjoy myself. He tells me the story of how he saved the Princess of Hyrule, and how he traveled through time. I tell him about how my daddy went away, and how I've never worked harder in my life before that. I think I finally have someone I can call a friend.

**Author's Note 2**

Well that's it! Just a taste of what's to come. I actually would like to say that there will be three endings to this story! There will be the normal ending, and two alternate endings. So look forward to that. I'll see ya in the next chapter!


	2. They Are Coming

"...and this is the chicken coop."

"Look at all those chicks...wait who's that guy?"

"Oh him? His name is Grog."

I've been showing Link, the boy in green the ranch, and even though there isn't a lot here it involves a lot of walking.

After introducing Link to Grog, I looked at his sword and shield and wondered what else he had.

"What else do you carry around?" I ask Link.

Link proceeds to take out various masks and weapons. He says some masks have special powers, he first shows me the Bunny Hood and starts running super fast. Next he shows me the Blast mask, to put it simply, it blows things up. He won't show me these three certain masks though, they were the Deku, Goron, and Zora masks.

"Those are special masks that have great power." He tells me.

While going through his things, I notice a bow.

"Hang on a second, I'll be back!"

I rush back to the house, and run up to my room. I go under my bed and pull out a similar looking bow. I run back down the stairs and rush out the door towards Link.

"I have a bow too!" I say.

"Really? Looks almost like mine. Why do you have one anyways?" He asks me.

I start to feel nervous, no one seems to believe why I have this bow, but maybe he'll believe me!

"Every year, days before the carnival...they always come." I say

"Who are they?" He asks.

"I don't know...its hard to explain, but they come down from the sky and steal our cows! I'm always able to hit a few, but they always get them all and get away! We end up going out and getting more, but they always come back! When I tell my sister she doesn't believe me! She always blames it on stupid bandits! "

I'm shaking with anger and frustration, but it all goes away when a hand touches my shoulder.

"I believe you." Link says.

"Really? Then could you help? I mean you have a sword and a shield along with a bow, you'd be great help!" I'm basically pleading at this point.

"Sure, I'll help!" Link responds.

I smile more then I've ever smiled before in my life!

"Thank you Link! Oh I forgot to show you the horse we found!"

Links eyes widen.

"Horse?" He asks.

I walk him over to the gate, and a smile cracks on his face.

"Epona!" He yells.

"You know this horse?" I ask.

"Know? I basically own this horse, I got her from a girl...that reminds me a lot of you." Link tells me.

I feel myself blush at this point.

"Hey, if you use Epona when they come, it might make the battle easier! Want to practice?" I ask.

"I don't really see much to practice on." Link tells me.

I rush to the barn and pull out some practice balloons I made myself in the shape of them. I run around the field placing them in random spots. I run back to Link.

"Well now you do!" I say with a smile.

Link looks around the ranch, scanning where I put the balloons.

"Alright, Epona, let's see what we can do!"

Link jumps on to his horse, he looks like he was made to ride the horse.

Link starts riding the horse around the ranch, every few seconds he would get to a balloon and shoot it with impressive accuracy. The way he does it is sort of hypnotizing. He finishes off the last few balloons and rides back up to me.

"How did I do?" Link asks me?

I forgot to time him! I guess I'll just make up a time.

"You did it in a minute and five seconds! With good accuracy too." I say.

"Well that's pretty good, now...how do I train you?" Link asks.

"Train me?" I say in confusion.

"Yeah, you said earlier that you were only able to hit a few of them, well I wanna help you hit a lot of them." He tells me.

"Hmm, let's see..." He snaps his finger. "I got it! Why don't I set up my shield on a pole, and we practice your accuracy?" He asks me.

"Ummm okay." I say in response.

We find a pole to set the shield on, he starts by showing me basic bow techniques, then we get more advanced. But I think it's working, I mean I'm hitting close to the middle of the shield.

"How are you so good at this?" I ask.

"Well when I used to have a slingshot, I used it a lot, then when I got the bow, it really wasn't that hard to learn."

"But a slingshot is pretty different from a bow." I reply.

"Well I guess I just found it easy." He tells me with a smile.

After training for a bit longer, I decide to ask a question that been bothering me ever since I met Link.

"Do...you have any friends in Hyrule?"

Link smiles.

"Yeah I do, I've actually met and helped a lot of people, everything from humans to Gorons and Zoras, even a tree and sages. Actually the whole reason I'm even here is because I'm looking for a good friend." The smile goes away.

"Her name is Navi, she's a fairy that helped me through everything, and when my quest was over, she had to leave. So I left looking for her."

"Well I think that's a nice thing for a friend to do." I tell Link. "You left everything behind to find one friend. Not many people would do that." I say.

"Thanks" Link tells me. "Lots of people didn't want me to go, but I never got to repay her for what she did."

Before we can say anything else, my sister Cremia yells its time for bed.

"Hang on a minute!"

I look at Link.

"Ok, meet me here at 2:30 am tonight. When they arrive we have to fend them off until sunrise! Don't be late!" I say

"I won't be!" Link assures me.

"ROMANI!" Cremia yells.

"I'm coming!" I yell.

I turn around watching Link ride Epona out of the ranch, when he's gone I head into the house.

"Had fun with your boyfriend?" Cremia teases.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend, I don't make many friends you know."

"You have me you know." Cremia says.

"Okay, I have two friends then." I say.

After that we go to bed, I don't get much sleep though, tonight is going to be a long night.


End file.
